1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of fitness. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a multi-exercise device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for exercise and physical fitness are known in the art. Many home systems are provided that offer the ability to perform multiple exercises on a single piece of equipment. Many of these exercises systems require a large amount of floor space to use and store.
Exercises may also be performed using a variety of free weights, bars, bands, and kettle bells. Some free weight devices include handles to grab onto the individual weight. Although space is reduced, these items do not provide the simplicity and the portability of a single device.
To overcome the problems and limitations described above there is a need for a multi-exercise device.